creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:It's About a Thread I Read Yesterday/@comment-26054278-20170110222725
"What I'm doing is cliche, I know it's cliche, but I'm going to do it anyway." I do apologize for that initial harsh tone, but, as I continue to verge deeper into this wiki and seek out pastas I have yet to cover, this common trend has been irking me. It seems as though many stories, whether they be about online mysteries, monsters, or murderers, point out the cliche nature of their plot, but then refuse to transcend that cliche base. They claim they're doing something new and interesting when, really, they're just twisting a couple elements around to make a "mediocre" product. I, personally, found this Creepypasta to be rather below-average. Certainly not offensively bad, but I found little reason to ever read this story again. Let me detail why. One of the most noticeable problems comes forward right at the start of the piece. This story sort of just... begins. The first sentence works as an okay, if tired, set-up, but the second sentence flows very awkwardly and cuts straight to the meat of the plot. I feel as though this story was quite rushed, and perhaps only went through a single draft. Another issue arises in the predictability (disregarding the ending, which... well, I'll cover it when I arrive at it). It's pretty clear, despite the author warning how this story will turn out "differently", that the story will play out with this "StrayCat030" getting murdered. It's a typical murder, and while I enjoy the idea of pictures being sent to the victim via a thread, the idea of the story being rushed once again pops up. Everything flows by so fast that no real suspense or "horror", if there was any in this standard plot to begin with, is allowed to build. In terms of language usage, this is bland and basic. No compelling images, barely any description, confusingly phrased lines, and so on. I'm not expecting anything truly fascinating, but something, let alone anything, would have been welcomed. Yet, this isn't entirely lacking in merit. I actually do like the idea of the ending twist and, while the story doesn't do a great job foreshadowing said twist, it's definitely the least predictable element of the Creepypasta and I appreciated that. In addition, while I found the plot dull, it's not like it is executed poorly. I could poke holes in the plot twist if need be (as it looks awkward when contrasted with the first part of the story, hence why I would have appreciated more fluid, well-done foreshadowing), but in truth, most of the story details make sense. They're just repeated tropes from other stories and brought down by lackluster (at best) writing mechanics. This is a sloppy, rushed, and simply dull work. A decent twist and lack of complete incompetence saves it from being terrible, but really, I had little reaction to this story. A good plot can usually express some form of emotion in the reader, whether that be anger, delight, sorrow, or, in the case of well-written Creepypastas, disturbance or fright. This work lacks that entirely. Hence, I'll assign "It's About a Thread I Read Yesterday" a 3/10. Click here to view more critiques! Page 2 of Critiques